1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadband antenna and, more particularly, to a broadband antenna which enables broadband transmission through slot adjustments.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancements in technology, wireless transmission systems have become common in electronic products. However, the traditional antenna can not satisfy the requirements of the transmission of large volumes of data, such as multi-media files; therefore, an antenna with a larger transmission bandwidth is needed.
The prior art technology discloses a type of antenna. Please refer to FIG. 1A. FIG. 1A is a schematic drawing of a prior art antenna 90 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,892 B2. The antenna 90 of the prior art comprises a radiating element 91, a connecting element 92, a grounding element 93, and a feeding point F. The connecting element 92 comprises the first end 921 and the second end 922. The first end 921 is connected to the radiating element 91; the second end 922 is connected to the grounding element 93. The antenna 90 is able to feed signals into the feeding point F for transmission of electronic signals.
Next, please refer to FIG. 1B, which shows the Voltage Standing Wave Ratio (VSWR) at different frequencies for the antenna 90 shown in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIG. 1B, the antenna 90 can operate only in the frequency range between 2.5 GHz and 5.5 GHz. At frequency 2.5 GHz, for example, the bandwidth of the antenna 90 is approximately 250 MHz, and the center frequency is approximately 2450 MHz, therefore, the ratio is approximately (250 MHz/2450 MHz)=10.2041%. As a result, the antenna 90 has limited transmission frequency bands and cannot sustain the present frequency bandwidth requirements of the broadband antennas.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a broadband antenna to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.